Snow Angels
by AshMustang-DreamerAlchemist
Summary: Headcannon/oneshot/excerpt RoyEd snow day


"Edward! Wake up, wake up! It's snowing!"

Alphonse's voice stirred him from his slumber, illiciting a groan from Edward.

"Not yet, Alphonse." he yawned, not even opening his eyes. There was a clank as Alphonse thumped him on the back.

"Wake up. It's snowing!" he exclaimed,

"It's what?"

"Snowing!" There was more clanking, as Alphonse traipsed out of the room.

Edward opened his gold eyes, blinking blearily. The bare window above the bed was allowing a freezing draught to come through, and the alchemist sat up, in wonder.

The view of the yard outside was one the likes of which he had never seen. The entire scene was coated in a blanket of white snow.

It was so bright! So white! He flipped the blanket off, and kneeled on his bed, staring out.

The snow was drifting down ever so lightly. Ever so slowly.

It seemed so surreal, the way it almost defied gravity. Of course, the closest thing he had seen to snowfall prior, was rain.

He leaped out of bed, and donned his warmest clothes, then ran outside, grinning madly. Alphonse was already out in it, playing with Nina. She was giggling and hopping around in her gumboots and thick puffer jacket.

Edward took his first few steps into the snow. He stared down at his boots for a few moments, half buried in the white, and then stooped and touched it. It felt weird. Not as soft as he imagined, and extremely cold. He balled it up, and stood, then pegged it at Alphonse, the stuff splashing and spraying against the steel of his body.

"H-hey!" Alphonse laughed. He bent down and threw one back.

Soon, a snowball fight ensued, resulting in much giggling and playing around.

Edward was just bending to make yet another snowball, when a densely packed ball of it hit him in the side of the head.

"Oi!" He laughed and turned to throw some back at Alphonse... Only it wasn't Alphonse. It was a very chilly looking Colonel Mustang. His breath fogged the air as he laughed lightly.

Edward scowled,

"Can I help you?"

Mustang only laughed. He stooped, and balled up some more snow, pegging it at Edward. Edward ducked out of the way, and started laughing again, then grabbed some, himself, and threw it at the Colonel. Alphonse and Nina did the same.

Roy Mustang was now being pelted with snowballs, laughter filling the air.

Edward aimed a snowball, and it hit him right in the nose. He stumbled back, holding his face, and smiled broadly,

"I'll get you back for that, Fullmetal!" he shouted, and began to run towards Edward.

Edward barely had time to realise he was running at him, before Mustang was crashing into him, trying to knock him down.

He could feel himself lose balance. The Earth was coming up at him fast, and he grabbed hold of Mustang on impulse, dragging him down on top of him.

It was a fairly soft landing, and Edward was giggling like crazy, trying to wriggle out from under the Colonel.

Mustang was wearing the most genuine smile he had possibly ever seen on him.

"Get off!" Edward laughed. Mustang was heavy, and their bodies were sandwhiched together atop the snow. The Colonel's chest was pressed flush against his. Edward could feel a blush rise to his cheeks,

"What, are you too little to handle me?" Mustang teased, propping himself up on his elbows. Edward's blush intensified, and he glared at the man on top of him.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY IM SO SMALL THAT I CAN FIT INSIDE A MOUSE HOLE AND LIVE WITH ALL THE MICE, EATING ONLY CHEESE!!" he shouted.

"I- didn't s-say that!" Colonel Mustang could barely talk through all his laughter. Edward scowled at him, partially because he was dead embarrassed, and partially because the Colonel's smile was so rare and, dare he think it... attractive-

Edward put his hands against Mustang's chest, and tried to push him off, but it was no use.

He did manage a roll, though.

Now Mustang was on his back in the snow, and Edward was on top. He sat up on top of him, and smiled triumphantly down at him.

" _Now_ look who's on the bottom!" he laughed.

Roy Mustang only laughed back, and trapped Edward's hips between his gloved hands, his amused eyes laughing up at him.

" _I'll bottom you, any day of the week_." he winked cheekily.

He was joking, of course, but that didn't stop Edward's face from becoming very hot all of a sudden. He jumped up off him as fast as he could, leaving the Colonel laying in the snow, laughing.

"Shut up, Mustang!" he snapped. Mustang only laughed some more, his jet black hair splayed out against the bright whte snow as he held his stomach and chortled, the absolute picture of amusement.


End file.
